


Holding on Tightly to the Past

by PrismaPup7



Series: The Struggles of Being a Clone [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU idea, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Zelda is a Sad Princess, Zelda's POV, just mentioned, of sorts, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismaPup7/pseuds/PrismaPup7
Summary: She had lost her father, her people, her friends, and her entire kingdom that fateful night - she was not about to lose her knight, too. She couldn't bear the idea.If her Link was gone... who else did she have?
Series: The Struggles of Being a Clone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Holding on Tightly to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here it is! Zelda's point of view! It's really short, but I couldn't think of anything to add, so sorry about that. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Linked Universe and the Legend of Zelda do not belong to me. All credit goes to Nintendo and jojo!

One hundred years, ten months, thirteen days, and four hours.

That's how long Zelda had been holding off the Calamity. She had calculated it down to the second, exhaustion and boredom a staple part of her life for just over a century. And yet, she had kept hope, because her knight had finally returned. The Shrine of Resurrection had done its job well, and Link was completely healthy and ready to pursue his destiny.

She had watched as he traveled from place to place, connecting the pieces of the puzzle and slowly but surely freeing the Divine Beasts. It had saddened her to realize that he had no memory of his past life, but at least the photos inside of the Sheikah Slate worked as a guide to help him recover important information.

It was strange, though. Link didn't fully act like himself. He was crazier, taking insane risks just for fun, or wasting time and becoming side-tracked with small quests and favors for others. The Link she knew was calm, cool, and collected, never straying far from his main quest and getting things done as quickly as possible.

She had figured it was just a side effect from the Shrine. As soon as he defeated Ganon and freed her, she was determined to do some research and find out how to return all his memories. Then, with Link by her side, they could rebuild Hyrule together. It was a foolproof plan.

Until it wasn't.

When she had asked if he remembered her, after his inevitable victory, he had stared at her with a frighteningly blank face, before claiming that he wasn't her Link. Her smile had faded into confusion. Perhaps the Shrine had done more damage to his mind than she had originally thought.

He had quietly explained that the memories he recovered were "not his," and that her knight, her beloved Link, was gone forever.

She had laughed. The thought was absolutely preposterous! Her poor hero was simply delusional. After one hundred years recovering in a Shrine, she figured it was to be expected that he was confused.   
And yet... what if he was right?

Zelda had quickly shoved away the thought. She had lost her father, her people, her friends, and her entire kingdom that fateful night - she was not about to lose her knight, too. She couldn't bear the idea.

If her Link was gone... who else did she have?

So, dismissing his argument as faulty, she decided to help him. It was her duty as Princess - no, as Queen - to serve her subjects in any way she could.

Link didn't take very kindly to this, but he agreed to stick around, for her sake. She was still weak from sealing away Ganon, after all, and was vulnerable to attacks. She needed her knight around to keep an eye on her, and he needed her around to help him see the light. It was perfect.

One month into this arrangement, however, and Zelda was beginning to grow desperate. Purah and Robbie, while great research partners, had no explanation for why Link still thought he was a different person entirely. Impa had taken Link's side of the issue, which was no help whatsoever, and Link himself was slowly but surely distancing himself from her and the Castle.

She delved deep into ancient Sheikah research, setting up new experiments and constantly sending Link back to the areas where the pictures were, in the hope that it would spark something, _anything_. All she knew was that she needed her knight back.

Her Link was still in there, and all she needed to do was bring him out.

Then, she stumbled upon a plausible method, buried inside a tattered book on diseases of the mind. It was crazy, and dangerous, and had the high chance of sending Link into a coma, but it was a chance. And she was fully prepared to take that chance.

Unfortunately, Link was not. He was already fed up with her efforts, but this one was the straw that broke the horse's back. 

He ran away the next morning.

She was absolutely distraught. Didn't he trust her? They'd been through so much together, but he was too scared to try and remember his past. It was almost like he didn't to - which was ridiculous. Your past was what shaped you into the person you were. Without it, you were essentially nothing. You had no personality, no ambition, no experience whatsoever.

So, why was Link still so against the idea of regaining his past, and his humanity?

Link may have given up on himself, but Zelda hadn't. She sent out search parties, posted missing signs, and even set out on her own horse at one point, in the hopes of tracking Link down and bringing him back to her side, like it was supposed to be.

The Princess and her Hero, together until the end. 

There was no other alternative.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, I love Flora, I swear. I just tend to show my love by writing angst about the character in question XD
> 
> Please leave a comment below if you enjoyed, they bring me life, and thank you for reading! Stay safe out there! :3


End file.
